x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilation Lee - Comics
Personality Powers Jubilee once could generate multi-colored globules of energy plasma she calls "fireworks." She could vary their power and intensity, from a multitude of sparkles capable of temporarily blinding others to a powerful detonation capable of much destruction, and could also absorb the energy back into her body without harm to herself. Jubilee had the potential to detonate matter on a molecular level. During her stint as Wondra from the New Warriors, Jubilee used tech devices that gave herself super strength, flight, and limited invulnerability. She kept her Wondra gear after the team disbanded, potentially needing to call upon those powers in the future. Early Life Born the daughter of prosperous Chinese immigrants, young Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee was sent to an exclusive Beverly Hills school, where her talent for gymnastics was discovered. Jubilee spent much of her time rollerblading with friends at the local mall, but ultimately ran afoul of mall security. Facing juvenile detention if caught, Jubilee panicked and first manifested her mutant ability to generate explosive energy. Soon after, her parents were mistakenly killed by hitmen. Jubilee fled to the only home she had left - the mall. She survived as a petty thief and street performer, but mall security eventually tired of her eluding capture and called in a team of novice mutant hunters, the M-Squad. Life That same day, the mall was visited by the female members of the X-Men. When the M-Squad attacked Jubilee, the X-Men came to her aid and then left via a portal created by Gateway. Intrigued, Jubilee followed them through and arrived at the X-Men's base in outback Australia. She lived in the tunnels beneath the town until the X-Men disbanded, after which their former member Wolverine returned to the town and was ambushed by the cyborg Reavers, who crucified him. Jubilee helped him to escape and stayed by his side while he recovered from his ordeal, forming a close bond. After rescuing another former X-Man, Psylocke, from the Mandarin's control in Madripoor, the trio traveled to Genosha to aid in opposing Cameron Hodge. Jubilee accompanied them back to the U.S., where she joined a reformed X-Men. Eventually, Jubilee learned the truth about her parents' deaths and managed to exact revenge on the assassins, though she stopped short of killing them. Jubilee then joined the Generation X training team that was formed by Professor Charles Xavier. As one of the founding members, Jubilee learned to further control her explosive powers and improve upon her field leadership skills. During her stay with Generation X, Jubilee managed to aid her teammates in battles against Emplate, Sentinels, and the Juggernaut, among others. During Operation: Zero Tolerance, Bastion captured Jubilation Lee in order to get information on the X-Men. She resisted his mental probes for a considerable amount of time and also made a few escape attempts. After triggering a switch that freed the captured X-Men, she befriended Bastion's assistant, Daria, who helped her escape successfully. Jubilee was then confronted by a Prime Sentinel in the desert, but defeated it with the help of Wolverine who tracked her scent. She stayed with the X-Men for a brief stint, and then returned to her Generation X teammates. While training at the Massachusetts Academy, Jubilee discovered that Hunter Brawn was behind the death of her parents. Outraged, she took justice into her own hands and ended up throwing him in jail. After Generation X disbanded, Jubilee returned home to try an acting career, which was ultimately short-lived due to an unscrupulous agent exploiting her. Jubilee then briefly joined her former headmaster Banshee's paramilitary X-Corps. After that team was dissolved, Jubilee was one of several mutants captured by the mutant-hating Church of Humanity, who crucified them on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. Jubilee was one of the few to survive, thanks to the X-Man Archangel's newfound healing ability, and she rejoined the X-Men, adventuring with them against the threat of Nightcrawler's father, Azazel. When Cyclops and Emma Frost took on the shared duty of headmaster of the Institute, the X-Men were restructured into three teams, and Jubilee was taken off the active roster. She went home to live with her Aunt Hope and returned to school, becoming a student counselor before being caught up in her Aunt's secret life as a spy. Soon after, Jubilee returned to the Institute. Jubilee was depowered due to the events of "M-Day". Shortly afterwards, she was interviewed by Sally Floyd as part of her Ex Mutant Diary series. She then got a job working at a half-way house of sorts for fellow depowered mutants. While at her stay working at the clinic, Wolverine bumped into her. In a matter of seconds, Omega Red broke into the facility and took Jubilee as a hostage. She was gravely wounded when the building she was held in exploded, as a steel beam fell into her abdomen. Without hesitation, Logan surrendered himself over to SHIELD custody as a bargain with them to save her life. Jubilee has been under the new codename of Wondra, acting as the field leader for the renegade New Warriors that are opposed to hero registration. Even though she lost her mutant powers, Jubilation Lee brandishes gauntlets on her arms that give her incredible superhuman strength, as well as tech devices that give her flight and limited invulnerability. It is unknown why she chose this as her primary power set, but it has been stated that she is the team's strongest member. Directly under Night Thrasher, although at times against his actions and opinions, Jubilee commands her fellow teammates with a serious yet compassionate tone. Since joining the group, she has used her newfound tech powers and leadership skills to help the team overcome various wanted criminals and even an invasion of Skrulls. During a raid on a group of wanted criminals known as the Dread Dealers, the New Warriors were thwarted by a group of officers under direct orders from Tony Stark. Their mission was to force the New Warriors to either give up their superheroics peacefully or through arrest. After the death of two of Jubilee's teammates during the confrontation, she reluctantly followed Night Thrasher and her surviving allies into a dystopian future through time travel. Police Detective Beverly Sykes also managed to travel with them through time, in order to place them under arrest. Jubilee, her teammates, and Detective Sykes joined forces with an alternate future version of Tony Stark, to stop an alternate Night Thrasher from keeping that world's heroes in the nth dimension. Upon their arrival back to the present, Jubilee and her fellow New Warriors disbanded the team. Night Thrasher allowed each team member to keep their power suits as not only a token of his appreciation, but also in case they would one day need to individually call upon their tech-enhanced abilities. Notes * Jubilee is a highly-skilled gymnast and rollerblader. * Possesses fair thieving skills and hand-to-hand combat experience. * Trained in first aid and CPR. * Remy Lebeau has a good friendship with Jubilee and X-23. * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. Other faces of Jubilee Uncanny-Jubilee_II.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-men_Legacy_-_Jubilee.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008) New_Mutants_-_Jubilee.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) X-men_-_Jubilee.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-Jubilee.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Category:X-Men Universe Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Character